Question: The equation
\[\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{x + 2} - \frac{1}{x + 4} - \frac{1}{x + 6} - \frac{1}{x + 8} - \frac{1}{x + 10} + \frac{1}{x + 12} + \frac{1}{x + 14} = 0\]has four roots of the form $-a \pm \sqrt{b \pm c \sqrt{d}},$ where $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $d$ are positive integers, and $d$ is not divisible by the square of a prime.  Find $a + b + c + d.$
Explanation: We can pair the terms as follows:
\[\left( \frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{x + 14} \right) + \left( \frac{1}{x + 2} + \frac{1}{x + 12} \right) - \left( \frac{1}{x + 4} + \frac{1}{x + 10} \right) - \left( \frac{1}{x+ 6} + \frac{1}{x + 8} \right) = 0.\]Then
\[\frac{2x + 14}{x^2 + 14x} + \frac{2x + 14}{x^2 + 14x + 24} - \frac{2x + 14}{x^2 + 14x + 40} - \frac{2x + 14}{x^2 + 14x + 48} = 0.\]Dividing by 2, we get
\[\frac{x + 7}{x^2 + 14x} + \frac{x + 7}{x^2 + 14x + 24} - \frac{x + 7}{x^2 + 14x + 40} - \frac{x + 7}{x^2 + 14x + 48} = 0.\]Let $y = x + 7.$  Then
\[\frac{y}{y^2 - 49} + \frac{y}{y^2 - 25} - \frac{y}{y^2 - 9} - \frac{y}{y^2 - 1} = 0.\]We see that $y = 0$ is a solution.  Otherwise, $y \neq 0,$ so we can divide both sides by $y$:
\[\frac{1}{y^2 - 49} + \frac{1}{y^2 - 25} - \frac{1}{y^2 - 9} - \frac{1}{y^2 - 1} = 0.\]Now, let $z = y^2,$ so
\[\frac{1}{z - 49} + \frac{1}{z - 25} - \frac{1}{z - 9} - \frac{1}{z - 1} = 0.\]Then
\[\frac{1}{z - 49} - \frac{1}{z - 9} = \frac{1}{z - 1} - \frac{1}{z - 25}.\]Combining the fractions on each side, we get
\[\frac{40}{(z - 49)(z - 9)} = -\frac{24}{(z - 1)(z - 25)}.\]Hence, $40(z - 1)(z - 25) = -24(z - 49)(z - 9).$  This simplifies to $z^2 - 38z + 181 = 0.$  By the quadratic formula,
\[z = 19 \pm 6 \sqrt{5}.\]Then $y = \pm \sqrt{19 \pm 6 \sqrt{5}},$ and
\[x = -7 \pm \sqrt{19 \pm 6 \sqrt{5}}.\]Thus, $a + b + c + d = 7 + 19 + 6 + 5 = \boxed{37}.$